


Little Space Sides Headcanons

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (whoop surprise), ABDL, Anxiety, Clothing, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Fear, Food, Illnesses, Little Space, Multi, Nicknames, Omorashi, Phobias, Punishment, Rain, Spanking, Wetting, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Headcanons about the sides as littles (and daddies) from my new tumblr blog -> https://littlespacesides.tumblr.com/





	1. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about: how do each of the boys feel about being diapered up by Patton after they've wet themselves?

~ Virgil will be very embarrassed that he wet himself but he’ll easily let Patton manhandle him and diaper him up even though he shyly tries to cover it up (both that he wet himself and his ‘little boy parts’). He’s full of apologies and Pat just responds with soft words and cuddling his baby boy close - he usually leaves Virge in his diaper and top/hoodie/comfy pj top so he can do diaper checks really quick and Virge doesn’t mind it because he’s usually always attached to his daddy’s side

~ Roman will put up a bit of a fight because he’s adamant it wasn’t an accident or it was just a one time thing and he’s a big boy, he can hold it, promise. But he obviously can’t - Pat trusted him on more than one occasion but Ro rarely tells him when he needs to go until it’s too late and he’s wet and crying and disappointed in himself because he really thought he could hold it - but once Pat has Ro naked from the waist down he’s pretty pliant and lets Pat diaper him up, often putting him in a onesie or something afterwards

~ Logan will actually own up to having an accident if Pat isn’t there/doesn’t catch him and he’ll apologise much the same way Virge will but Pat asks him if he needs a diaper, he’s blush but nod and let himself be cleaned up and changed pretty quickly and easily with little fuss. He’ll be a bit quiet and Pat will either give him his paci and let him nap (wetting takes a lot out of him) or will sit with him and colour in or something


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about how the boys react to getting their first pacis, toys, etc?

~ Virge’s favourite paci differs, his bed time paci is different from his nap time paci and that’s different to his morning paci which is different from his evening paci; they’re also all different colours and when he gets his first paci he latches onto it like nothing else and won’t let his daddy take it out for anything but got teary when he needed to eat and had it forced out of his mouth. Virgil needs to sleep with a stuffie (or his daddy) so he gets a stuffie right away and cuddles it when he naps but he also has it tucked between him and his daddy at night (which is so adorable) 

~ Ro doesn’t like his pacis very much because he likes to talk/whine/complain/argue/throw tantrums but he uses one to sleep and it’s plain white and when he got his first paci he spat it out and refused to take it back but made grabby hands when it was nap time because he needed it! Ro likes to collect stuffies and play pretend with them and protect them, he doesn’t need to cuddle them but he likes to cuddle them because they might need cuddles.

~ Lo’s likes his pacis when he’s sleepy/having a nap or actual sleep or if it’s quiet time for him (when he’s watching a movie) but sometimes he forgets he has it in and tries to talk around it and he’s just mumbles incoherently and it falls out sometimes; his favourite is his sleepy time one because it gets him to sleep quick and his first paci was well received but he kept forgetting about it and trying to talk around it which doesn’t work so he’d pout for a bit before talking. Lo isn’t big on stuffies but he gets attached to the ones that mean a lot - the one he got off Pat after opening up about all his little stuff is his favourite and it sits on his bed until it’s nap time then he sleeps with it

~ Pat doesn’t have a favourite paci either but he’ll get attached to whatever one he uses at the moment but cry when it breaks then get attached to his new one (it’s a vicious cycle) and his first paci wasn’t a big deal but when it broke you’d think the worst had happened because he was crying so much over it being taken away from him and he hated the next paci he got. Pat is very much like Ro with his stuffies because he thinks they have feelings so he sits them with him when he’s watching movies and hugs them and makes sure they’re all okay before he leaves them at any point - his and Ro’s stuffies are included when they have play dates.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love the list of 'you're too little to do that' prompts so much. Could you do some hcs of Patton using some of them on his boys, and which ones he uses?

~ sentences for Virge:

“Aw, baby. You’re too little to use the grown-up potty. Sit on my lap, relax, and go potty in your diapee/pull-up. I’ll help you if you need it.” – Virge is so bladder shy and can rarely use the potty – when he can he gets so many praises and rewards – but he’ll hold it until it hurts and daddy Pat will gather him in his lap and press his bladder until he lets go, whispering soft words to him too.

“In the back seat, let me buckle you in nice and safely. Of course I’m using the child-locks. What’s that? You wanna sit in the front? Nuh-uh, you’re too little!” – omg I think this is less about Virge wanting to be a big boy and more about him wanting to be close to his daddy because he needs him, he doesn’t care that it’s only a 10 minute drive he needs cuddles and reassurance every 2 minutes

~ sentences for Ro:

“Let me cut your food up for you, sweetheart. You’re too little for such big bites. You could choke!” – Ro is such an impatient little who wants everything now otherwise he’ll pout and plead and make daddy Pat feel guilty

“You know the rules; you hold my hand when we’re out. You’re too little to wander around by yourself. You stay by my side at all times. Or do I need to put you in a stroller?” – omg but @thesinningbin ‘s idea of little Ro just wanting to explore everywhere and he can and will slip away from daddy Pat whenever he can manage – this also ties in with: “I bought you a nice, big playpen to put you in, so I can keep an eye on you. You’re too little to wander around the house without my supervision! You could get into things you’re not supposed to.” But the others obviously use the play pen too because Ro gets lonely and so do they (they miss their little prince)

~ sentences for Lo:

“Uh-uh-uh! Those are adult clothes! You’re much too little for those! Let’s get you in a snug diaper/pull-up–after all, we don’t want you having an accident in big kid clothes~. Stains are hard to get out. We’ll find you more age-appropriate clothes too.” – the amount of times Lo assures Pat that he’s a big boy (and has also had an accident in his big boy pants) is too many to count, he’ll pout and try to argue when daddy Pat gets him out of his big boy clothes and into a diaper and onesie

“Oh no, baby. The public bathrooms are for adults. You’re too little for those. Just go in your diapee/pull-up, and I’ll change you as soon as we get back to the car.” – I imagine Lo would try and convince daddy Pat to get him out of his diaper because they’re in public and he needs to go potty but Pat reassuring him that that’s what the diaper is for and Lo just pouts and refuses to go until he can’t hold it (and him flushing and having to tell daddy that he was right, Pat being proud and diaper checking him in a mildly public place because he did tell him so)

~ sentences for more than one of them:

“Uh-oh, did someone make piddles in their diaper/pull-up? Aw, don’t cry. You’re too little to know when you have to go potty. Let’s get you cleaned up.” – all three of them might be upset on separate occasions for one reason or another

“Nap time, baby~. What’s that? You’re not sleepy? Don’t be silly, you’re too little to go without a nap, you’ll turn into a fussypants.” – both Ro and Lo don’t want to nap on occasions because Ro is fussy and bratty usually a lot of the time and Lo really wants to finish what he’s doing (drawing/colouring/watching something)

“Oh, you silly baby! You’re too little to dress/undress yourself! Let me help you.” – this is all of them to be fair because they try and do something and get stuck and pouty and daddy Pat tries his hardest not to laugh because they’re so cute and it is funny


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do more hcs with daddy Patton taking care of his boys? And what punishments he has for each and how he comforts them when they wet?

~ Virgil – he’s rarely naughty and if he is it’s by accident or one of the others lead his astray (*cough, cough* Roman) but if he is he’s usually put in time out/the naughty step or if it’s more sexual edging or overstimulation, he doesn’t like to be hurt much when he’s little. He’s usually either shy or casual about wetting a diaper (if it’s a diaper day), he gets a bit shy if someone watches (yes, even his daddy) but if he wets his big boy clothes he’s really embarrassed and teary, daddy Pat cleans him up and cuddles him for ages telling him he did nothing wrong and giving him lots of praise

~ Roman – he’s really bratty but most of the time unintentionally, so, he gets the most punishments (though Lo is a close second) and Patton is more likely to be physical with Ro like spanking him or caging him (which he will pout at but he knows he deserves it). He’s 100% fine wetting his diaper and will loudly demand changes from daddy but if he wets his big boy clothes he’ll be upset because ‘that was pretty’ and he just ruined it, daddy Pat will put it straight into the washer and clean him up – ‘no harm done, see’

~ Logan – he’s either super good for daddy or really, really bratty so can go days without any punishment then a week full of them, he doesn’t mind being punished physically like Ro but mental ones work best to get him to be a good boy – having ‘quiet time’ is hard for him sometimes and he doesn’t like having to be in time out (especially after a spanking because it means a sore butt and no talking). He’s shy when he wets his diaper but will shyly admit he’s wet it despite shuffling away from diaper checks but he gets really sad over wetting his big boy clothes because he thought he could hold it and be a big boy (sometimes even when Patton asked him if he was sure) and now he feels like he let his daddy down too – Pat is quick to dismiss this and clean his boy up


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but imagine daddy Pat trying to potty train. Virgil would be too afraid to tell, Logan would quickly decide stickers and candy weren’t worth the trouble, and Roman would fight to the death over having to trade his princess diapers for princess pull-ups.

~ Patton having a hard time with all three of them trying to slowly and gradually take away their diapers and giving them pull ups and trying to encourage them to go potty – showing them where it is, helping them pull their pants down and urging them to go pee, then praising them afterwards and letting them put a sicker on the chart to show they went pee like a big boy

~ the newness of it all fades away and they’re not excited over the potty no matter how much Patton praises them etc. and they start having accidents in their pull ups and in their big boy underwear – and Patton having to bath them more and more, cleaning up where they wet and giving them punishments and making them put a sad face sticker on the potty chart

~ Virgil can’t help but be a nervous bean about it all, he misses his diapers and is very shy to ask his daddy to take him to the potty but he’s also very shy about overfilling his pull ups after the first few times he wet them too much because he thought they were just like diapers (they’re really not) and he gets very teary when he wets – daddy Pat will ask him why he didn’t say he needed to go potty and he’ll respond along the lines of ‘was scared daddy’ and Patton’s heart breaks and he puts him back in diapers

~ Lo is more likely to tell daddy Pat he needs to go and his chart is better than the others so daddy Pat decides he can stop wearing pull ups and have big boy underwear which he is sort of happy about because he tries to be a big boy even when he’s really not, he gets more rewards for making it to the potty but the novelty goes quick and he doesn’t want them anymore and he doesn’t like having to disrupt his play time/whatever to go pee (especially because he feels like he’s taking too much of daddy’s attention if he asks him to go with) so he ends up wetting himself more and more and soon enough his chart is as bad as Virgil’s – Pat tries to reason with him and lets him explain (which he does a bit shy and teary) and Pat puts him too back in diapers

~ Roman knows how to use the potty but he absolutely refuses too, he’ll wet his pull up and announce loudly that he’s wet and that daddy needs to change him (of course he does) and this happens over and over again because there is no way he’s changing his pretty princess pull ups (and diapers but they’re strictly off limits for now but not for long) just to wear big boy underwear – Pat will, again, ask why and Ro explains that he likes his pretty diapers and he begs a little to have his diapers back, he gets his own way because his pout is just too powerful for Pat to ignore

~ giving them back their diapers gives Pat a break from their bratty-ness and keeps the house relatively clean for some time


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write something (either a drabble or hcs) about Patton doing the bottle feeding thing with one of the others from the 'youre too little' list thing? it sounds adorable

~ for this thing ->> “Here’s your bottle, baby… lay in my lap, you’re too little to drink it yourself. We don’t want it to spill on your clothes, do we? Let me hold it for you. Just put your hands on your tummy and relax~.”

~ Ro would probably be a fussy little boy and snatch the bottle out of Pat’s hands because he’s so thirsty and Lo would ask if he can do it because he’s still a big boy (not really) and he wants to do things by himself (he’ll make grabby hands and ask for the bottle politely)

~ Virge is a sucker for being bottle fed because it’s securing and comforting to be in his daddy’s arms and just being able to lie there and be cuddled and be fed. And daddy Pat just cooing over his little one, making sure he drinks it slow enough and wiping his chin whenever he spills any – and he’s just internally freaking out over how cute his baby boy is


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Little Logan has a Minecraft shirt

~ big Logan has Minecraft shirts – yes multiple – but refuses to wear them because he thinks they look silly and childish so doesn’t wear them when he’s big but once he slips into little space they’re one of his comfort clothes

~ little Lo loves, loves, loves playing video games (the cute ones where not much can go wrong, and he doesn’t need to think too hard at) and Minecraft is one of his favourites (considering he doesn’t get snuck up on by creepers) so it’s fitting that he wears his Minecraft shirt when he plays because it gets him ‘in the zone’

~ his daddy just smiles fondly at his cute baby boy all engrossed in his game and looking adorable in those clothes – sometimes in nothing more than his Minecraft shirt and a diaper because he doesn’t want to stop playing his game for too long if he needs a change

~ and Logan whining if his Minecraft shirts need washed because he made a mess somehow – his daddy tries to reassure him but he might even get a little teary because he loves them so much but his daddy makes sure it’s all clean and dry by the time he wakes up from his nap and he’s instantly put back into it


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, little Lo throwing a tantrum because he can’t find his coloring books/video games and Patton helping?

~ at first Lo is not really being bothered because there’s other things to do like watch a cool space documentary (or cartoons) and daddy will find them later – he’s a bit worried Ro sole it but tries not to worry about it too much

~ but then he finishes watching it and now he’s got nothing to do and he wants to colour in/play games and he can’t so he’s sad – maybe he gets a little teary before righting himself and taking it into his own hands since daddy is still busy, so, he looks for it himself and obviously can’t find it by himself because he’s just small right now and it could be anywhere

~ he can’t remember where he had it last or anything and he starts to get teary, just sitting on the floor and pouting, trying to think straight and find out where it is but he just gets more and more frustrated about it until he’s full on trying

~ and daddy Pat finds him like that – in tears on the living room floor – and he asks what’s wrong and Lo just shouts at him, saying he can’t find the thing and it’s all daddy’s fault (of course he doesn’t mean that but he’s distressed)

~ and daddy Pat just cuddles him on his lap until the tears stop and Lo can talk properly without sobbing in between and Pat helps him find his colouring book/game and Lo is happy, making grabby hands and everything, but Pat doesn’t give it to him until he apologises for shouting at daddy – which he does and Pat cuddles him while he colours/plays


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do some hcs on virge and Ro being little at the same time (just how they behave and the games they play and how they are in general)

~ sometimes it’s hard when they’re little at the same time because they have different needs but having two bigs at the same time helps – Lo can stay with Virge while he naps and colours in and Pat can stay with Ro when he wants to play rough and watch cartoons

~ but sometimes it’s good when they’re little together because play dates! Pretend sword fights and battles and saving each other from the monsters (their daddy(s)) or maybe sometimes it’s more chill and they colour in together or watch things together

~ nap times!

~ getting daddy’s attention is hard – if both Lo and Pat are big then it’s not so much of a problem but if there’s only one daddy then it’s a problem – Ro wants all of the attention sometimes and is really bratty and Virgil might be jealous but he’ll sit and sulk until daddy realises and ‘dumps’ Ro to give him attention (and Virge just has the biggest grin)

~ play fighting until they’re tired – their daddy will look at them fondly while tucking them into bed together – or one of them gets hurt – Ro will cry and wail if he’s hurt and Virge will pout and try to stifle his sobs if he’s hurt, the unhurt little will apologise and kiss the other better


	10. #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the boys when they're bad?

~ literally any punishments work for Ro. Physical ones like spanking and restrictive bondage are good because they make him apologise quickly and he’ll remember for a good while afterwards not to do X because then he’ll get a punishment. Time out also works because he has to sit still and be quiet which are two things little Ro cannot do for the life of him, if he does so he’ll sit in time out for longer, after his time is up he’ll apologise and hug his daddy and not let go for a good while

~ physical punishments don’t really work with Virge, he doesn’t like them in a very bad way and more psychological punishments work best – this includes putting him on the naughty step, not letting him have his favourite food/dessert, taking his favourite stuffie away from him, not letting him have cuddles from his daddy unless he apologises and promises to not do X again

~ for Lo time out doesn’t really work because he’s good at being quiet and having alone time, so, he’ll get his toys and things taken away from him – his books, video games, colouring things, comfort things (stuffies/blankets) - but if he becomes more bratty (instead of sulking then apologising) then he’ll get a more physical punishment like spanking which will more often than not make him cry and the humiliation/embarrassment will make him apologise more than the pain

~ Pat is less likely to be little but when he is he’s a bit older than the others so when he’s naughty it’s more of a big deal, he gets a stern talking to about how X is wrong and make him apologise and promise not to do it. If he does it again within a short time period then he gets punished and any punishment works really, it depends on if he’s been just bratty then he’ll get a physical punishment but if he’s genuinely naughty he gets a psychological punishment


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman is absolutely horrible at hiding when he’s in littlespace, even though he thinks he’s doing a great job at pretending to be a big boy. “M not little, daddy!” “Yeah, sure you’re not, buddy.”

~ when he starts slipping into little space Ro goes really quiet and acts more subdued than usual and the others know straight away but he tries his hardest to keep up appearances and tries to act as big as he can

~ but when he’s little and trying to act like a big boy he still gets whiny and can’t take care of himself – not realising he needs to pee, not drinking much, etc. – and the others are concerned so they ask him if he needs their help but he shakes his head and refuses their help (and, yeah, sometimes he’s had accidents and has to concede that he’s little)

~ and Ro trying his hardest to be big and talk and act all big when he really just wants to be coddled by his daddies and cared for but he doesn’t want to be annoying or take up anyone’s time (not that they’d mind, they make sure to tell him this every time)

~ but he finally breaks and is too little to pretend to be big, he cracks letting himself being held and helped into his little clothes, to go pee, to be fed, etc. and he apologises about being little but his daddies make sure he knows they love him when he’s big and little


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: if you don’t hold Little Roman’s hand he can will and has ran away

~ it’s not his fault he’s really curious about everything and he just wants to wander off and explore things and touch everything and greet everyone

~ and his daddy gets so frustrated about it because they keep losing him and having to track him down every five minutes – Lo jokes about microchipping him, Pat scolds him for that comment

~ so, Ro having to hold someone’s hand when they’re anywhere he can get lost like in the street or out shopping – if there’s more than one big with him they’ll occasionally swap over who’s holding his hand to make sure he’s safe but also cue the “where’s Ro?” “I thought you had him” “no I gave him to X” “I don’t have Ro, I thought you did” and yeah they’ve lost him again dammit

~ little Ro getting lost and it not being fun anymore and getting teary and missing his daddy/daddies and he’ll run into one of their arms when reunited and might cry out of joy and won’t let go of them for ages


	13. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they all react to being sick? (Including pat, since if he were sick it would still effect everyone) ~ Cyan on AO3

~ little Ro sick is the whiniest little boy ever, he’ll throw half arsed tantrums and cry but his daddy/cg won’t be able to get a straight answer from him so they’ll have to guess what Ro wants and how to make him better but once he’s at the best he can be – all coddled up under blankets in his daddy’s/cg’s arms with his paci and some juice – then he’s more subdued and sleepy – his daddy/cg prays he’ll sleep through most of it

~ little Virge sick is whiny but less so than Ro, he’ll tell his daddy/cg almost straight away and he’ll milk it for all it’s worth, constantly asking for cuddles and more food/drink and for his daddy/cg to tuck him in and stay with him while he naps etc. his daddy/cg knows this but will let Virge have this for now since he’s not well

~ little Lo will try and argue that he’s not sick, trying to carry on as usual and not bother his daddy/cg too much but his daddy/cg knows and after a little while has to intervene, almost wrestling a sick Lo into his lap to give him medicine/drinks/food/etc. he’ll pout and huff and complain about his daddy/cg being overbearing but he secretly (not so secretly) loves feeling cared for and having that little bit of attention

~ little Pat being sick is a mix, sometimes he’s crying because he’s just not well and he wants to magically be better and his daddy/cg can’t make that happen, sometimes he admits defeat and cuddles up with his daddy/cg letting them feed him and give him medicine then he’s okay enough to almost carry on as normal – obviously pouting when his daddy/cg refuses him mouth kisses

~ big Pat being sick is sometimes not a big deal if some of the others are big so they can take care of the littles but if the other three are all little or the little(s) have a preference for him that day then it’s difficult and it hurts that he has to separate the littles from him (at least having a physical distance between them) so he won’t get them sick – because god dammit he just wants to cuddle them loads but he doesn’t want to make them unwell


	14. #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Patton take their diapers off to spank them, or leave them on

~ a little bit of both I think

~ if they were only a little naughty/a bit bratty he’ll quickly take them over his knee – adding shock factor at the speed – and spank them for a short while until they say sorry and promise not to do X again then he’ll let them go and play again

~ if they were really naughty then they’d be put in time out/the like and Patton would tell them hours/minutes before that they’d get a spanking, making them think it’ll be worse than it is, and the times comes, he’ll undress them and spank them (usually just with his hand but sometimes with a paddle)

~ he might put them over his knee but bending them over a surface/kneeling on their hands and knees is more impersonal and he can hit them better – sometimes they cry and beg for him to stop, he will and make sure they’re okay before going at it again until they’ve served their amount

~ they’ll sniffle and apologise as Pat cares for their raw ass before diapering them up again and kissing them better, making them promise not to do the thing again (and they really do listen for a good while)


	15. #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc about the first time Lo went into little space?

~ he felt himself slipping for a good while before hand but he tried to put it off as long as possible thinking he was just tired and needed some rest – eventually thinking ‘fuck it’ and taking a nap (which he rarely ever does)

~ and he woke feeling vulnerable and small and in need of someone to take care of him, kind of feeling like he needed to cry but he just tears up, frantically wiping them away and trying (and failing) to calm himself down

~ Pat knocking on his door and entering before getting a response was both embarrassing and a godsend – Pat was a little stunned but immediately going into dad(dy) mode and comforting Lo, trying to get words out of him

~ it took a while for Lo to open up – even when little he struggles with putting his feelings into words – and Pat holding him in his lap until they work out what’s going on (with the help of a few google searches on Pat’s behalf)

~ Pat telling Lo to call him ‘daddy’ when he’s little and it sticks (and they both like it) and acquiring some babyish items for his little boy – he absolutely lights up when Pat gives him a paci and dresses him because he’s too little to do so himself

~ Pat is the first person Lo goes to if he starts feeling little (even just slightly) because he doesn’t want to be little alone and he needs his daddy to take care of him, Pat is more than happy to oblige


	16. #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Little Virgil is scared of the rain

~ he’s not really scared of the rain itself but he’s scared of the storms, loud noises, and the dark, so, the rain is the anticipation for whatever is next – the rain makes him scared and nervous, a bit jittery and wanting to be held by his daddy, he might even start to get teary

~ his daddy/cg making sure he’s all prepared with a clean diaper, favourite onesie and paci, good movies and juice to distract him when they know a storm is coming and just holding him close, whispering that he’s going to be okay

~ little Virge being bundled under loads of blankets with the other three cuddling him and keeping him safe until he falls asleep or the storm passes and then it’s back to normal like nothing’s happened and Virge is off playing again

~ sometimes it just rains and doesn’t storm though so little Virge gets himself all worked up for no reason and his daddy will just hold him close and shush him, telling him it’s all okay and that there’s nothing scary happening


	17. #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more little ro content, so do you have any headcanons about how each of the other Sides, as his cg or daddy, would handle: misbehaving (tantrums, disobeying rules etc.), feeding him, nap time and/or accidents?

~ Pat’s the main rule enforcer and will give Ro warnings if he even thinks about breaking them and if he does then it’s time for his punishment, more often than not he’ll punish him then and there (a quick spanking, taking away his toys, putting him in time out, etc.). Lo will try and tell him not to do X but that only makes Ro want to do them more meaning Ro gets put in time out and ignored by Lo for a good while before he sulks a bit and apologises (then gets cuddles). Virge will act disappointed in Ro who’ll then apologise before he’s even done the thing – “wasn’t gonna do it daddy, promise, just thought ‘bout it, ‘m sorry”

~ Pat’s the one that knows exactly what Ro likes when he’s little, the right food/drink in the right bowl/cup and Ro is content (sometimes snuggling up with Pat to drink). Lo learns the hard way that Ro is picky as fuck (he’s been covered in food and all sorts more than once) but at least he teaches Ro not to throw things at him anymore but he tries his hardest to get things right. Virge is just as confused as Lo but will ask Ro which things he wants – holding them up for Ro to point at until he has the correct bowl/cup with the right food/drink in.

~ Ro is hard to put down for a nap anyway if he’s restless but Pat will be stern with him and manhandle him into bed, almost threatening to take away his stuffies if he doesn’t try and sleep. Lo opts for trapping Ro with his own body, lying down with Ro and hugging him close so he can’t let go. Virge just talks him into nap times – “aren’t you sleepy Ro? … no? well I am … if I go have a nap will you come with me and fight off the monsters for me?” – Ro will fall asleep first and Virge will look over him (and pretend he slept too).

~ After Ro gets over the initial embarrassment of his accidents then he has little problem with Pat changing him but he refuses diaper checks and tries to get away but Pat is faster. Lo is more stern about this telling Ro he doesn’t want him to get rashes etc. and almost acts disappointed if Ro doesn’t let him change him so he caves in and lets Lo check and change him. Since Ro is more cuddly and open with Virge then he’s more likely to feel/know when Ro wets and he’ll coo and persuade him to change him quickly before putting on his favourite cartoon/giving him some juice.


	18. #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc that logan is the littlest little of them all and it comes as a surprise at first seeing how big logan usually takes the lead and has many responsibilities but in fact it’s because of that reason that when he goes into little space he needs his diapers, his paci, his plushies, his onesies, and most importantly his daddy/daddies to feel good

~ big Logan is a bit of a control freak, very responsible, and stern and all that but once Lo is in little space all of those worries and responsibilities go away into nothingness which his little brain can’t remember

~ and when he’s little he’s very, very little and needs to be taken care of and the others are really shocked the first time it happens – of course Logan has minimal things for when he goes into little space – but are quick to slip into the role as caregivers after getting a few words out of him (how he is, where his stuff is, how old he is right now, etc.)

~ and he’s babied and coddled – Pat loves, loves it, Ro finds it a little amusing, and Virge just wants to protect him more – and they have little to no problem handling little Lo who is very needy and vulnerable, Ro enjoys creating things for the little one to play with

~ and he’s really embarrassed when he comes out of little space, all flushed and listening to Pat coo about how cute he was but they make it obvious that it’s okay and he’s got nothing to be frightened/ashamed – they get him more babyish stuff, cute pastel pacis that match onesies and space themed diapers etc.

~ he eventually gets more comfortable with it when he’s big and will try and let the others know if he’s slipping into little space so they can prepare/get into their roles

~ maybe Lo having little control over how he feels/what he says when he’s little so constantly calling the other three ‘daddy’ and sitting in their lap – and, yeah, he gets a little turned on and they either tell him not to play with himself or they’ll give him a hand (they set rules in place for when he gets like this)

~ just the other three being protective as fuck over Lo when he’s little (he’s exactly the same over them when he’s big) and not leaving his side, cuddling him in blankets etc. and just loving to see him smile and big happy and at ease with them


	19. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Little Logan is the same to space onesies as Virgil is to pacis

~ yes Lo loves his onesies as much a Virgil love his pacis and he’s just as picky about them, he’ll choose them depending on what he’s feeling (or his daddy might choose them for him if he’s too little to choose) and if it’s a good one then he’ll be happy for the rest of the day

~ he’ll be fussy and refuse to wear a plain onesie (or an ‘icky’ one) – he will tear up and maybe burst into tears if his daddy even thinks about putting him in but if his daddy goes to put him in one he will fight with all his little might – he’s gotten a few good hits in on Ro before

~ his daddy/daddies finally give in and just let him choose his own onesie or at least they put him in one of his favourite onesies when he can’t choose, then he’s more likely to cooperate and not be bratty on purpose


	20. #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Roman hcs He has a small crown that he likes to wear when he feels little. He likes being called a little prince. He likes it when his daddy reads fantasy stories to him.

~ little Ro is so fussy, as soon as he’s in little space he needs his crown and he’ll pout until his daddy gives it to him – all arms crossed over his chest and lip jutted out – and his daddy will try and keep little Ro calm until he gets his crown and places it (almost ceremoniously) onto Ro’s head – he’ll clap a little and thank his daddy and kiss his daddy as a thank you

~ he loves nicknames but especially princely ones – little prince, _my_ little prince, little lord, my liege – and his daddy will test them out seeing which one gets a better reaction than the rest and they’ll use that one for the rest of the day – and they encourage Ro to be less naughty and do as he’s told

~ little Ro lives for fantasy things – he loves playing pretend with his daddy and other littles and ‘saving’ them – but he loves being read fantasy stories but they make him really sleepy because his daddy reads in such a soft voice that he can’t help drifting off to sleep – this is his daddy’s secret weapon when little Ro doesn’t want to go to sleep


	21. #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: little virge is afraid of getting his fingers pinched in doors or afraid to touch things that are probably way to hot, just got sensitive fingers

~ little Virge is afraid of lots of things – loud noises, sudden movements/touches, being ignored (especially by his daddy/cg) – but he hates touching things that might be dangerous to him

~ he loves touching soft, safe things like his plushies/blankets/onesies/daddy because they make him feel good and safe and happy

~ he hates hot things or things that will make his fingers sting – partially from big experience he knows they hurt but it’s the suddenness of it all (touching something his daddy says not too because it’s not cool yet or accidentally dislodging a door stop and trapping his little fingers etc.) as well as the pain afterwards (which can go on for ages afterwards)

~ but his daddy/cg is sure to cuddle him and clean the cut/burn (and maybe sit a cute plaster on it if it needs it (and sometimes if it doesn’t because they make him feel better)) and his daddy/cg will let him have a little whine and a cry but then will tell him to be a big boy for him and try and ignore the pain + lots of encouragement and hugs


	22. #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little ro headcanon - if the smallest thing against him happens, roman's entire mood will switch and he'll either start crying or screaming or throwing a tantrum or having a hissy fit because he doesn't like things not going according to his plan, even if it deviates from his daddy's plan.

~ Ro has the biggest tantrums out of them all and sometimes over the smallest things – if something goes genuinely wrong/he’s hurt then he’ll just get teary and might refuse to tell his daddy/cg because he doesn’t want to get told off too bad (his daddy/cg explains this all the time that he won’t get told off/punished but he still feels bad/guilty)

~ but sometimes the littlest thing can disrupt his happy/playful mood – he can be fine one minute but crying and throwing a tantrum the next (maybe trying to fight his daddy/cg and being mean to any other little because if he’s not having a good day they shouldn’t either – he always apologises though (twice, once while little and once when big))

~ things that have ruined little Ro’s day before: another little getting more attention than him, being put in time out for being bratty already, not getting the right sippy cup/bowl/juice/food, his favourite onesie not being clean/wearable, losing his stuffie(s), having his toys/stuffies taken away from him, his daddy/cg telling him ‘no’ to a lot of things (activities, etc.), having to take a nap, having to play nice with other littles, and much more

~ and Ro will get teary before lashing out or wailing – complaining about how mean his daddy/cg is or how they prefer another little to Ro (and they have to fight not to reassure their little Ro because he needs to be put right) – he ends up either in time out or an alternative punishment

~ it takes a while for him to calm down and when he does he’s sleepy and feels very guilty so he’ll apologise to his daddy/cg and to any other little he was mean to (plus giving them hugs) and then he’ll have some juice and snuggle with his daddy or have a nap (and will (hopefully) wake up feeling better)


	23. #23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: oh man but can you see any of the sides in spreader/waddle diapers? i just imagine virgil waddling around, maybe carrying a blankie with him

~ Virgil is obviously a cutie in them, legs spread and he tries to hide his big diaper (maybe double or even tripled up) with his blankie or his hoodie because even though it’s soft and comfortable it’s still embarrassing but it means less diaper checks because he can wet lots before it threatens to leak (and he secretly (not so secretly) like being changed by his daddy)

~ Roman likes them less so because they restrict his movements and he just wants to play pretend and run about – but Ro falling over on his butt and it hurting less so he’s still all smiles and not having a tantrum so his daddy counts it as a win

~ Logan would huff and pout, trying to stand up but 1. He’s too little for that and 2. The diaper won’t physically let him, so, he relents and gives up, slumping against the sofa or something and crossing his arms over his chest looking very adorably angry but is quickly cuddled by his daddy (and all is well in the world again)

~ Patton is a sucker for having all three of his boys in massive diapers because they look so freaking cute and vulnerable and he wants to hug them all


	24. #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC that Roman and/or Patton is afraid of the dark. (I know this would make more sense with Virgil, but everyone assumes that and I want to see something different.) Thank you.

~ Ro is afraid of the dark because of things that might be in it. Monsters, burglars, murderers, scary things that are going to jump out and hurt him or make him cry – he gets very worried about it so bad that he can’t sleep

~ his daddy/cg ends up sleeping with him to protect him and they eventually get him a nightlight so he can see that there’s not monsters or scary things and that it’s just his room

~ Pat is afraid of the dark itself. It’s nothingness. He’s scared that he’s all alone and his daddy/cg isn’t going to come back, he works himself to tears some nights

~ his door is always left slightly ajar, a nightlight on, and his daddy/cg makes sure to check he’s asleep before they go to sleep but they always welcome little Pat into their bed no matter what


	25. #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton using every word possible for pee when asking if one of the Little’s is wet/needs their diaper changed (some of them include “tinkle,” “wee wee” “making water” “piddle”.... you get the idea). Bonus points if one of the Little’s adopts one of the words to use when telling their cg they have to go potty!

~ Pat is that daddy/cg who uses sickeningly sweet words with his littles – you name it he’s probably used it – and his little secretly love it even though they roll their eyes and pretend it’s annoying sometimes but they pout when daddy tries to talk big to them

~ and obviously it develops into his language for checking his littles’ diapers and helping them ‘go potty’ – he’ll ask his little if they need to go or if they’ve been potty/pee pee/wee wee and they’ll shyly nod their head

~ Pat encouraging them to go ‘tinkle’ in their ‘diapee’ or in the ‘big boy toilet’ (the potty – but it makes them feel bigger and prouder to go pee than diapers do) and praising them – “look at how much you went pee pee, baby” and “daddy’s so proud you did a piddle, little one”

~ and Pat changing them, cooing at them – “my baby’s all wet and icky, aren’t they? Do they need a fresh new diapee, I think they do!” (he asks a lot of rhetorical questions too) – as he takes their wet diaper off and clean them and put a fresh one on them

~ and the littles adapt to this language easily and they use it too, all shy and embarrassed to be talking about that – “daddy, I need a go” “you need to go where, little boy?” “need to go wee wee, daddy” – and Pat just dies of adorableness while he encourages his little to go pee


	26. #26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psst. HC: Ro is pretty good at going potty during the day, but still has trouble at night. cue pouty bab trying to convince his daddy he's a big boy and doesn't need sleepytime diapees! (PS he totally does. idk. do with this what you want ahhhh)

~ Ro is a good boy when it comes to going potty, he’ll recognise that he needs to go (unlike Virge (and sometimes Lo)) and will loudly tell his daddy/cg – “*gasp* I need to go pee pee now” or “daddy, potty time please”

~ and his daddy/cg will praise him and take him to the potty, he’ll go like a big boy not even ruining his big boy underwear – if his daddy/cg is feeling generous he might get a reward for it (e.g. a cookie or new crayons)

~ but night time/nap time comes and he’s still little, the first few times his daddy/cg will tell him to come get him or go potty by himself if he can manage but he always wakes up too late and he either already wet the bed or is in the middle of wetting the bed – he’s shocked and sad and a little mad at himself and he apologises loads while daddy/cg has to clean him and the bed

~ he gets a mattress protector put on his bed but that doesn’t help much either so his daddy/cg tells him he needs to wear protection to bed – pull ups if he’s going to be able to stop peeing and make it to the potty or diapers if he’s going to keep having full on accidents

~ and Ro kicks off big time, tantrums and throwing things and being very, very mad at his daddy/cg for even thinking about putting him in baby diapers – although he makes sure Virge doesn’t hear him ‘cause he’s a little sensitive about it

~ cue the just before bedtime arguments with his daddy/cg when they try and manhandle little Ro into diapers – “daddy, no, don’t need ‘em” “but baby we don’t want you waking up all wet and gross in the middle of the night, do we?” “no, daddy, but ‘m not a baby!” “I know you’re a big boy but this is just to make sure, a safety precaution” “but daddy…” “please little one, wear one for daddy, just for daddy”

~ and that gets Ro, he’s a stubborn baby boy who wants to prove he’s big but he will do anything for his daddy/cg to make them happy

~ and Ro lies all passive and lets his daddy/cg diaper him just like he does the others and he lets his daddy/cg tuck him in and kiss his forehead – and he checks on his little Ro all sound asleep the next morning and sure enough he has a wet diaper (and Ro fights it less and less each night until it’s routine)


	27. #27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc: Patton keeps his boys diapered up even when they aren't little, cause they still have accidents for different reasons. So sometime one of them will be wearing big clothes and they'll sit down and their diaper will crinkle from inside their jeans. They blush really hard and Patton just grins

~ his boys are very forgetful (and their bladders might be weak/they drink too much/don’t take enough breaks) both when they’re little and big, and as much as Pat likes it and thinks it’s endearing the clean ups are exhausting, so, he introduces his boys to diapers when they’re little because they’re less likely to refuse and more likely to listen to their daddy

~ and when they slip out of little space they’ll blush at the fact they’re still wearing all their baby things and Pat will help them out of them and into their big clothes but won’t let them take off their diaper (or he’ll manhandle them into a fresh one) even though they’ll argue with him a bit – Pat explains that he doesn’t want them to have accidents not matter how big/little they are

~ they give in, Pat’s puppy dog eyes and fond words/smile win them over in the end and they sit huffing like the big they are – them squirming loads to get used to the thick feeling underneath their big boy trousers and they only stop when they start wetting

~ they’re more embarrassed about using their diapers when they’re big even though they might not notice it at first or it is a complete accident – they flush and still and Pat just looking at them, all knowing and ask if they need to be changed (they could argue they can themselves but they like Pat doing it for them)


	28. #28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did each of the sides react the first time they used a diaper?

~ Virge barely noticed at first, he has a pretty small bladder to start with but once he’s in little space he can’t really tell when he needs to pee, add diapers to that then he doesn’t really need to pay attention so he went before he got desperate and only realised when his daddy looked at him (and his visible diaper) and commented about it being wet – he touched it and it was indeed wet, he was a little shocked but proud of himself that he didn’t freak out over it

~ Lo was really shy about it and he waited until he almost couldn’t hold it, obviously his daddy caught on to what was going on and tried to persuade little Lo to go in his diaper – he managed to go hiding his face in his daddy’s chest as he sat on his lap and cuddled him until he stopped – he was still flushed and embarrassed but the praise from his daddy as well as being cleaned up and put in a fresh diaper helped a little

~ (based on the last HC that Ro only wears them at night) Ro didn’t realise the first time he wet his diaper since he was asleep and his daddy found him all tucked in bed asleep but with a very wet diaper, he let Ro sleep as long as he wanted but when he woke, still all drowsy and sleepy, he prodded the diaper and whined for daddy to put him back into his big boy pants – he wasn’t fazed until that night came and his daddy had to put him in another diaper to sleep

~ Pat doesn’t really need them since he’s a little older than them when he’s in little space but maybe he put one on and used it to show another little it was okay to use them – maybe to comfort Lo or prove to Ro it doesn’t make him any less of a big boy because he had an accident


	29. #29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Favorite little space food and favorite clothes to wear (other than their onesies)? For WanderingKinder on AO3

~ Virge’s favourite food when he’s little is things that are easy to just pick up and snack on like sweets and dried fruits (because he still has to be healthy) – and his daddy/cg has to force him not to eat too many otherwise he won’t eat his dinner/tea

~ when Virge is little he loves to wear just a t-shirt (usually a patterned one rather than one with characters on) and just his diaper – he likes to be free and it’s easy for his daddy to check him – sometimes he’ll drag a blanket with him and wrap it around himself and sometimes he might wear a hoodie/jacket too

~ Ro’s favourite food when little is things like crisps, crackers, etc. things that are easy to snack and dry, he loves to drink juice at the same time too

~ Ro loves to wear fancy dress things (he loves to play pretend especially with other littles who are willing to play too) but when he has to wear ‘normal’ clothes he’ll wear the fluffiest sweaters (that absolutely drown him) and leggings so he can move about and play

~ when he’s little Lo likes to eat messy things – which is a nightmare for his daddy/cg to clean up from Lo and the surface he messes up too – this includes: crofters, yoghurt, custard, mousses, ice cream, etc.

~ Lo loves to wear space themed things – either really cartoonish planets etc. or more realistic galaxy stuff – such as hoodies, comfy joggers, t-shirts, etc. as well as gaming t-shirts

~ Pat eats almost anything when he’s little, he’s not bothered by much and will obey his daddy/cg if they tell him to eat something but he especially loves sweet things like cookies, brownies, cake, etc.

~ Pat likes to wear overalls, either shorts or pants ones, because they look cute and he knows it and his daddy/cg will comment on it too (which makes him beam and giggle)


	30. #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: How does Patton handle it/what does he do when he's stuck in a Daddy headspace but none of the others are little and they all know it's bad to force a little headspace? For WanderingKinder on AO3

~ sometimes Pat gets stuck in his daddy headspace and he just wants to take care of his little(s) but they’re not little at all so Pat’s stuck with this urge to comfort and coddle, he’s restless and needs something to do

~ occasionally the others might pick up on it before he does and they’ll sit really close to him and maybe cuddle him a little, letting Pat put his arms around them so he feels bigger than them – it might turn into a cuddle pile and Pat’s okay with that even if his boys aren’t little

~ the others might suggest he makes them food or snacks, choose what movie/tv show to watch, etc. to make him feel like he’s looking after them and that he’s being useful, they’ll make sure that he knows they’re very grateful for him doing X

~ if he still feels like a daddy by bed time he might take a shower with one of them, lay out their big pyjamas and watch them change into them, and then snuggle into bed with one or more of them


	31. #31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC/Prompt: how would Roman's first time as a little go? How about his first accident? His first tantrum? His first punishment? Did he try to hide his being little or did he tell them?

~ the first time it happened he just felt ‘off’ almost spacey and he couldn’t focus on much for very long – re-reading lines, rubbing his eyes – and he’d just frown over the top and act really childish, almost having a mini tantrum before it hit him that this was just him being ‘off’ or unfocused

~ his first accident wasn’t too bad since it was in his sleep but once he woke in wet sheets and pyjamas, wailing for his daddy – he was a lot more calmer when he’d had his bath and was dressed in clean clothes – and his mood soon changed again when his daddy manhandled him into diapers the next time he was little at night

~ his first tantrum wasn’t much compared to what they are now – now that he knows the limits and how to push and break the rules – he was huffy already and his daddy gave him the wrong juice which ended in him throwing his sippy cup and plate onto the floor, whining about how it was wrong – he got a lightly smacked bottom and ten minutes in time out

~ ^^ that was his first punishment and he didn’t stop misbehaving there, his spankings got harder and daddy took away his toys to make sure he stopped trying to push the rules to get daddy’s attention or to get what he wants (sometimes he learns, sometimes he doesn’t)

~ he tried very weakly to hide being little but he is a very needy little (even more needy than when he’s big) and he just needed to be taken care of so he babbled to Virge about how he felt and Virge knew exactly what to do (and left Ro in Pat’s capable hands while he and Lo went and gathered some things for their little one)


	32. #32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC/Prompt (whichever you want it to be): Do the Sides when they are little have favorite people? Like, does little Logan prefer big Roman over big Patton? Stuff like that.

~ they don’t label favourites because they don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings and the lines are fine between favourites as well so they don’t say anything aloud but they definitely have favourites depending on how they’re feeling/how little they are

~ little Virge isn’t usually that fussy with who takes care of him but he tends to lean towards Lo since he’s calm, both in his voice and manner, but sometimes Lo isn’t up to it or he’s also little so his second favourite is Pat because he’s just such a good, caring daddy

~ little Ro’s favourite is probably Virge since he’s willing to humour him and play pretend/dress up with him but he can also put him down for a nap really well with little fuss (poor Lo cannot do this to save his life, Pat can do it better)

~ little Lo’s favourite is Pat (which isn’t a surprise) because he’s such a good daddy and Lo likes to be fussed over and have Pat cuddle and coo at him loads, Pat knows just how Lo likes things

~ little Pat cannot choose a favourite to save his life because the other three are such good daddies/cgs for different reasons – Virge is soft and calm with him, Lo is easy going and very tentative, Ro is imaginative and great company when he does any activities – if you ask for his favourite he’ll whine and tell you he can’t choose


	33. #33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any HC's for Little Deceit?

~ little Dee is the poutiest little fucker ever and he really, _really_ wants his own way – him and Ro are very similar in this way and this is why they clash a lot if they’re both little, if they do agree on something then it’s a miracle and their daddy/cgs cry tears of joy – he can and will pout his lips and stick his tongue out when he doesn’t get his way

~ little Dee loves his blankies more than anything else, he loves being all wrapped up and snuggly – yes, the blanket wraps around his head and often he’s just a lump underneath the blankets which is adorable as heck – the others play along and pretend not to see him and have a mini game of hide and seek

~ he’s a fidgety little, he always likes to be doing something or at least have something (stuffie/toy/etc.) in his hands to keep him occupied and sometimes his daddy/cg cannot get him to stop squirming or moving or running away from them – he thinks they’re playing because they chase after him (and sometimes they are) and they get so frustrated but he’s such a happy little one at that moment

~ despite being the dark, brooding, (slightly) intimidating big he is when he’s little he’s scared of the dark – when he’s too little he needs someone to sleep with him when it’s dark (they can leave once he’s asleep but they feel guilty) but if he’s not too little a night light will suffice


	34. #34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Got anything for Little Remy? His tantrums, his favorite games, clothes, people, pacifiers, least favorite things? – For WanderingKinder on AO3

~ little Rem is less about tantrums and more about pouting until he gets what he wants or ignoring his daddy/cg until they cave in or punish him – usually taking away his toys for being bratty which makes him sad and whiny but he apologises in the end

~ Rem’s favourite things to do when he’s little, besides lots of cuddling and naps, is either colouring in – he dies for painting by numbers to be honest – but if he’s feeling less active a good cartoon marathon makes him happy

~ he doesn’t really have much of a preference for clothing but he loves soft, fluffy jumpers that he drowns in and onesies which are equally as comfy, he loves sweater paws and will hit his daddy/cg playfully with them

~ little Rem doesn’t mind who takes care of him because he’s loud and likes attention but sometimes if he’s feeling more fragile and vulnerable he’ll go to Virge or Pat for comfort

~ he doesn’t like pacis too much because he’s talkative af and when he gets a paci stuck into his mouth he’ll pout angrily up at daddy/cg and might spit it out

~ his least favourite things are: being hastily awoken from his nap, being told to stop pouting, having his toys taken away from him, spontaneously becoming little, having another little disagree with him or try to ‘fight’ him, etc.


	35. #35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did each boy act during their first change?

\- Ro was not happy, he is very much a big boy who only has accidents in his sleep so the worst he has worn before is pull ups (which he can change himself) but being changed by his daddy/cg is embarrassing because it means he has accidents. 

\- Virge is no problem being changed, he was a little shy the first time but soon enough went back to whatever he was doing previously. 

\- Lo is really shy about it and tried to avoid it so much the first time, insisting he wasn’t wet but his daddy/cg manhandled him and he realised even though it was embarrassing it wasn’t so bad.

\- Dee tries to avoid diaper checks too but once he’s on the changing mat he’s fine.

\- Rem is okay with the actual change but he’s very restless and tries to wriggle free from his daddy/cg’s grip/off the mat.

\- Pat doesn’t need changes because he either wears big boy underwear or pull ups.


End file.
